


颂

by wangxiangtai



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:33:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25334692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wangxiangtai/pseuds/wangxiangtai
Summary: 法老王生日颂歌
Kudos: 1





	颂

在黑暗中踽踽前行的人们向上天祈求光明。

然后奥斯曼狄斯临幸于这片土地。

天赐恩宠，他降临之地富饶繁盛。

太阳是他的父，父隔着薄纱亲吻法老的眼睑，然后太阳栖于他的双眼。

贪婪的风揉乱法老的发，牵绾他的衣袂裤脚。

饥渴的水舔遍他全身，舔每一寸发光的肌肤和多情的嘴唇。

花儿也极尽能事地向他献媚，每一片花瓣都在渴求他亲手的爱抚。

法老爱万物，万物也爱他。

法老拥有万物，万物都拥有不了他。

如今，那片繁盛只余残垣断壁，疮痍，荒芜。

法老已辞别人世。

三千年。

BY 匿名的茜茜


End file.
